Sparkle Matter
Sparkle Matter is a physical representation of emotion that are usually different based on the person's personality. Description Per character Default sparkle matter varies per person. It is defined by their personality, which also ends up changing what elements are used in it. For example: *'Unikitty' has sparkle matter that is composed of happy components, such as rainbows, hearts, smiley faces, music notes, flowers, suns, and stars. *'Puppycorn' has a mix of sporty sparkle matter, such as types of sport balls, mixed with food, such as pizza, and dog bones, as he is a dog. *'Dr. Fox' has a blend of generic happy sparkle matter, combined with some science-based elements, such as test tubes. *'Hawkodile' has "tough" sparkle matter, with various weaponry, along with skulls and bones as well. *'Richard' is an anomaly to creating sparkle matter, as his form of happiness rarely causes heavy emotional bursts. The only sparkle matter he has formed by himself is a single paperclip. By emotion Some sparkle matter types are not tracked by character, but rather by how the character is feeling. This is not limited to per character, but spans through various characters. *'Sadness' sparkle matter is mainly blue and purple in color. It consists of things such as frowny faces, spiders, and rain clouds. *'Angry' sparkle matter is mainly red, orange and yellow in color. It consists of things such as lightning bolts, crossbones, and crosshatch veins. *'Love' sparkle matter is mainly pink and red. It is simply made out of hearts. This sparkle matter lasts the longest out of all of the sparkle matter, and, if the person creating it has heavy feelings for someone, can grow into a gigantic heart that literally crushes them because of their crush. *'Sleepy' sparkle matter is made of various cool colors. These take on the stereotypical "Z" shape of snoring. These also take on the stars, and moons for dreaming. *'Idea' sparkle matter consists of light bulbs, reflecting the stereotypical image of them flashing on to denote an idea. *'Disgust' sparkle matter is mainly green in color. It simply consists of disgusted faces, sometimes combined with toxic green bubbles. *'Musical' sparkle matter is blue, purple and magenta in color. It is simply made out of music notes and treble clefs. When a person sings mainly because the person is so happy, it feels that the person had burst into song. *'Birthday' sparkle matter is pink, yellow, blue, and white in color. It is simply made out of cakes, balloons, and presents. *'Halloween' sparkle matter is orange, black, purple, and green in color. It is made out of ghosts, jack-o-lanterns, spiders, bats, and candy, including candy corn. *'Winter' sparkle matter is white in color. It is simply made out of snowflakes. If the person is shivering, this means that this person is really cold. *'Sweet' sparkle matter is pink, beige, magenta, purple, blue, and mint green in color. It is made out of different kinds of candy. If the person has a sweet smile on its face and also has sweet heart, this means that this person is bubbly and chipper. Trivia *Sparkle matter is not only limited to the Unikingdom, but the citizens of Frowntown are able to produce it as well. *Unikitty has produced the highest amount of sparkle matter in the entire kingdom. *Sparkle matter is a physical object, which can be collected, tripped on, and destroyed. *Fresh sparkle matter can be concocted into a serum that can effect the emotions of others, letting them create their own sparkle matter based on the emotion of the serum. However, sticky objects placed in the serum can cause the particles to clump together, creating gigantic particles that cause large amounts of damage when blasted out. *Richard created only one piece of sparkle matter, which was a paper clip. Appearances ''Unikitty!'' *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 *Spoooooky Game *Sparkle Matter Matters (first mentioned) *No Day Like Snow Day *Action Forest *Kaiju Kitty *Fire & Nice *Rock Friend *Kitchen Chaos *Crushing Defeat *Wishing Well *Hide N' Seek *Stuck Together *Little Prince Puppycorn *Pet Pet *Birthday Blowout Category:Objects Category:2017 Category:2018